


There's More To It

by midnightroyalty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Nohara Rin Lives, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightroyalty/pseuds/midnightroyalty
Summary: Sometimes when they are low on funds; the Akatsuki get assigned on missions to make money for their future plans. Obito's mission turned into something he didn't even think he wished for all long...





	There's More To It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago but I decided to only publish it now. Hope you like it.

The news about Danzo coming to power after Sarutobi decided to retire to the quiet life once again eventually went to Amigakure. The Akatsuki was still making plans concerning a certain number of members to handle extracting the Bijuus’ from its jinchuriki host to world domination through peace; admitting brutally wise when a lackey silently appeared and announced the news.

 

It was frankly news. Because it has only been a year and a half since the Kyuubi nearly destroyed Konoha once it was released from its previous jinchuriki. Obito still felt guilty for doing such things but it was necessary for the plan. It was for Rin, it was so no one could suffer from the shinobi system anymore. It was to make all suffering end and only happiness to spread. Obito would do any horrible thing to make that happen even if the guilt eats him in a night when it’s too much.

 

He was still furious at Kakashi. He trusted him, gave him his eye—his nearly awaken Sharingan—, his life, ask him to protect Rin. What does the bastard do? He kills her surrounded by Kirigakure shinobi one night when Madara and Zetsu deemed him healthy enough to leave the cave on his own. He used that damn Chidori against her.

 

Putting on the mask and becoming someone that was Madara’s double wasn’t a hard decision anymore after that. Pretending to be one of the lackeys in Amigakure was just him pretending to be an airhead—not that different people in Konoha thought he was.

 

When he refused to be Sasori’s partner; he had to stay as the lackey still so now he’s merely watching from the sidelines where the current members watch the lackey finally stumble out the shocking news to Pein.

 

Pein’s expression didn’t change but it somehow showed he was still indifferent. “How will this news affect us?” He questioned indifferent as well.

 

Obito wanted to know too.

 

Maybe the little bastard Kakashi could finally figure how flawed being a village’s tool was now that Danzo was Hokage?

 

The lackey was obviously chewing it over but before anyone could do anything; they blurted it out almost in a hush. “It appears Copy-Nin Hatake and an unknown hooded figure took down a squad worth of ANBU shinobi to leave the village with the Kyuubi’s jinchuriki in their possession.”

 

Kisame whistled at the stunning news.

 

“You don’t know the hooded figure’s identity?” Konan questioned.

 

“We have tried, Konan-sama. We once got close to their identity but Hatake took care of Nii” the lackey replied almost rushing it out.

 

“Hatake took the Kyuubi’s jinchuriki, declared himself a missing-nin, and is protective of whoever is under the hood” Pein summarized unaffected by the report.

 

“Y-Yes” the lackey shuttered out.

 

“You’re dismissed,” Pein said for their sake and watched with the others the lackey quickly disappearing.

 

Obito was still on the fact that Kakashi became a missing-nin, took down an ANBU squad and left with a mysterious figure along with the Kyuubi’s jinchuriki. Now, this is not what he expected at all. Maybe he really didn’t know the white-haired boy after all.

 

Obviously.

 

– xxx –

 

It’s been two years since it was confirmed by numerous sources that Kakashi Hatake becomes a missing-nin and not to mention; their connected Sharingan showed him battling anyone who tries to harm the hooded figure and the jinchuriki than the white-haired man himself. Anyone who tries to find out who’s under the hood was meet with grave injuries or a quick painless death from Kakashi.

 

If Kakashi wasn’t protecting them; he read books that ranged from history to honest-to-Sage erotica but Obito has a funny feeling that white-haired male liked to do it for people’s reactions. He was still feared by their joint Sharingan enough that Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Takigakure, and Kumogakure had him listed on flee-on-sight orders in the Bingo Books. He doesn’t know if he should feel proud of Kakashi or disappointed.

 

He was completely displeased through when Kakashi took seduction missions from time to time. He had the same feeling when Kakashi joined ANBU but he wasn’t going to focus on that. He doesn’t even know why he should focus on that sonvabitch in the first place.

 

He should focus on the fact that it was time to find funding once again or how Kisame likes to call it ‘Let’s-Pretend-We-Have-Our-Shit-Together’ in a joking but accurate manner. He was merely watching the others get assigned to missions that were still suited for their undercover cases at least when Pein paused and looked at him quietly.

 

“Tobi” Pein said to gain his attention and didn’t even twitch when ‘Tobi’ saluted him with a cheerful yes in response. “You will be assigned to Naoko Arabia's three-year-old son’s babysitter for an indefinitely time,” he said emotionless.

 

Obito nodded and ignored Sasori’s sarcastic ‘Pray for the kid’ with a cheerful yes, sir and grab the papers from a distantly amused Konan and disappeared once it was known that the babysitting job will be starting as soon it was assigned to a member.

 

He had to use Kamui because this Naoko’s house was held near Snow Country but still close enough to Amigakure’s borderline. He threw the Akatsuki’s cloak into the dimension and transformed into someone that he was carefully crafting under Zetsu’s guidance before knocking on the woman’s door with a hum.

 

It opened a small crack and the room was dark enough that he wouldn't be able to see. “Who are you” a man demanded.

 

Obito placed a smile on his face. “I’m Toshiro, sir” he introduced himself politely.

 

“Mhmm. Why are you under a transformation?” The man demanded next.

 

Obito did a good enough job to hide his surprise that his expression did not flatter whatsoever. “This is who I am, sir,” he said confused.

 

“Unlikely, Toshiro” the man drawled out.

 

Obito’s eye twitches against his will. “Look, man. If you must know, I got scars that might frighten your kid hence the transformation” he said allowing the truth.

 

It was quiet for a moment before the door slowly opened.

 

Obito was impressed with himself that he didn’t change back into himself nor allow his expression to flatter when the man was revealed to be an unmasked Kakashi who had his hair slick back and had glasses. He was dressed as a civilian but the raven-haired man wasn’t fooled by his appearance.

 

 

Kakashi looked different without his signature mask. He had a small mole under near his chin and he obviously hides the Sharingan using a wrapped around bandage to cover it. He even grew taller as well. He was mostly five feet nine inches to his five feet eight and a half inches which ticked Obito off.

 

“Scars, huh,” Kakashi said unreadable. “I’ll accept that for now” he replied.

 

Obito smiled at him even when he felt like choking the white-haired male.

 

“Sukea Arabia. Nice to meet you, Toshiro” Kakashi introduced himself holding out his hand purely to be polite.

 

Obito had to use all his control to not shatter it in the progress when he shook Kakashi’s hand. “I take it your wife and you have jobs unless I’m your nanny,” he said focusing on the ‘indefinite’ mission.

 

Kakashi snorted. “Naoko is my elder sister” he supplied.

 

So the hooded figure was a woman that’s older than Kakashi. Still not very helpful but it was still information to report it towards Zetsu from time to time.

 

Obito was going to say more when the door opened slightly wider to show a tired brunette woman’s who bangs was long enough to cover her face before she parted them to see.

 

He froze in his tracks because that was…

 

Rin smiled at him politely. “I take it our nanny has come. Sukea, welcome him in” she said smacking Kakashi’s arm playfully. “It’s cold,” she said.

 

Kakashi merely smiled at Rin and shrugged as if he forgot. “This is Naoko obviously” he supplied for Obito’s sake. “Let me talk to him some more before I welcome him in our home, big sister,” he said almost playfully.

 

Honestly what the fuck.

 

Rin was dead. He saw Kakashi shoved the Chidori into her heart that night four-five years ago. It was with those thoughts that Obito made the impulsive decision to drop the transformation to demanded voice hard and disbelief “What the fuck is going on?”

 

Obito was glaring at the taken back Kakashi but it was when Rin who grabbed his collar and kicked him into the gut. He was caught off guard that it wasn’t avoided by his Kamui. He stumbled but the furious heartbroken brunette didn’t let go of his collar. He stared at her wide-eyed.

 

“This is a sick joke!” Rin shouted at him before throwing him down on the snowy ground. She looked like she was crying even when she looked wrecked and exhausted. “Whoever you are, leave or I’ll deal with you before Kakashi does!”

 

“Rin” Kakashi whispered softly.

 

Rin glared at Obito but she didn’t push Kakashi away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. “He needs to get the hell away. He shouldn’t transform into Obito” she spat furiously.

 

Obito was observing from the ground at her wide-eyed. “It’s really me! I was saved that day from a kind old man who placed the First Hokage’s cells inside me in order for me to survive!” He pleaded with the brunette.

 

Rin only glared at him before she breathed deeply and went inside the house just to slammed it shut. “Take care of him!” Her shout was heard.

 

Kakashi stared at Obito quietly. “Okay. Toshiro, you had your sick fun. Just leave, please” he said exhausted.

 

“Bakashi. It’s me. You have to believe me. I watched you killed Rin that night!” Obito hissed out.

 

Kakashi stared at his face unreadable. “It’s known in major shinobi communities that I killed her,” he said pointedly.

 

That was true, unfortunately.

 

“I was defeated in the Chunin Exams because I swallowed my candy” Obito retorted even when that memory still honestly embarrasses him.

 

Kakashi narrowed his eye at him in response but said nothing.

 

Obito decided to carefully continue, “I used to hang out with you in Konoha the most other than Rin. You lied to me about that cat being harmless. I gave you my eye and request you to protect Rin before I fell into deep unconscious with a weak pulse that Rin could have mistaken me for being dead that day” he said.

 

Obito was going to list more when Kakashi grabbed his collar and forced him onto his feet. He and the white-haired male stared at each other quietly. “Please believe me,” he said low.

 

Kakashi merely stared before he sighed. “Even if I did believe you; I still wouldn't let you inside my home” he replied.

 

“Why the fuck not” Obito demanded hurt.

 

Kakashi raised a brow. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out you will be furious at me when I broke our promise” he explained.

 

“You shoved Chidori into Rin’s heart. Was it for the fucking mission as well?” Obito demanded heatedly.

 

Kakashi stared at him before he looked away. “She killed herself” he answered voice hard.

 

Obito nearly lost his balance and grabbed onto Kakashi’s collar to refocus his footing staring at the other male wide-eyed and heartbroken. “You’re fucking...” he trailed off because Kakashi may be a lot of things but he wouldn’t lie about that matter.

 

Especially after what his father done when he was six…

 

“I’m what,” Kakashi said turning to look at him sharply with a glare that could send him six feet under if the raven-haired let it. “Kidding? I’m not as heartless you think I am, pal” he said spat out the last word.

 

“Okay,” Rin’s voice said behind them opening the door and stare at them cautionary. “Say you are Obito. Kakashi is telling the truth. I did kill myself that night” she said warily.

 

Obito stared at her over Kakashi’s shoulder wide-eyed. “Why” he questioned heartbrokenly. He changed his position to him holding onto Kakashi’s shoulders tight mindful of his Mokuton ability and newfound super strength.

 

“I was kidnapped by someone who forced the Sanbi into me. It was unstable so Kirigakure wanted to set it loose on Konoha. Rigged it with a seal as well. I asked, pleaded Kakashi to do the honors but he refused” Rin answered after a short moment debating.

 

“I told her that I promised you I’ll do anything to keep her safe” Kakashi said pointedly.

 

Obito flinched at his words alongside hers but he held himself straight because Madara didn’t train a coward.

 

Rin was silent with a heartbroken air surrounding her. “I couldn’t risk the village so once I saw Kakashi drawing the Chidori straight at one of the Kirigakure shinobi we were surrounded; I sunshin straight into it,” she said voice hard but watery.

 

“—I couldn’t pull it back in time,” Kakashi said soft still looking away from the raven-haired male but he still followed the elder when he dropped to his knees and wrapped an arm around his waist for support.

 

Obito buried his face into his palms and cried.

 

Rin sucked a quick breath and joined her boys convinced now it was really Obito. A miracle if she has any say even if there’s a chance he has been up to nothing but shadiness.

 

– **xxx – xxx – xxx –**

 

**Should I continue this or leave it an open-ending skit? Up to the reader’s vote.**

**It was inspired by a certain fic! Do not fret so much.**

**Bye, Bye.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually rewritten. The first attempt actually did have Naru as a baby...


End file.
